villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Three Natives
The Three Natives are a trio of characters from the Timon & Pumbaa TV series. They are actually university students. They were all voiced by . Background Physical Description As natives One of the Natives has a oval-shaped head with a red nose, big eyes, brownish-gold teeth, and black-striped blue feathers on its head. It also has a white body. Another one of the Natives has a long skinny head with a banana on the top, red eyebrows that go down, a red nose, a red and white mouth, and black cheeks. It also has a black body. Another one of the Natives has black hair, a red nose, a white upper lip with teeth sticking out and a brown body. All three of the Natives wear blue hula skirts. Role in the series The Three Natives have a leader who is also a university student and starts talking by saying, "Bungala, bungala." The Three Natives appear in the episodes "Boara Boara," "Mozam-Beaked," "New Guinea Pig," and "Beast of Eden." "Boara Boara" Timon and Pumbaa arrive at Bora Bora and are about to enjoy their vacation. Then the Three Natives show up and capture Pumbaa and are about to eat him. Their leader shows up and smacks the natives with his cane and shows them a statue of a warthog who looks just like Pumbaa. So the natives mistake Pumbaa for their god-king. Timon is about to rescue Pumbaa, but then sees his friend being treated like a king. Angry by this, Timon makes Pumbaa leave the chair and go back to the beach with him. But then the natives catch Timon and try to throw him in a volcano. Timon then says that he'll do anything and the natives make him be Pumbaa's servant. Later that day, Pumbaa has to restore a fire. The warthog uses his mind and makes fire, but he also makes it rain. The natives then realize that Pumbaa is not their true god-king and they try to catch him and Timon. Timon and Pumbaa distract the natives by playing "samba" in order for them to escape. The native chief gets mad at the three natives for failing to catch Timon and Pumbaa. The three natives take off their costumes and return to their college. When Timon and Pumbaa see that they lost the natives, they find a civilization. "Mozam-Beaked" The Natives make a brief appearance in this episode, when a taxi takes Timon and Pumbaa to the volcano to throw the woodpecker into it. "New Guinea Pig" When Pumbaa gets tired of his tusks, he and Timon open a Tusk Museum to sell them to the Natives. The natives show Timon a golden statue of him. Timon asks the three to label the statue "Timon Berkowitz: Brains of the Outfit." Timon and Pumbaa then walk home. The next day, Timon has his statue labeled and then makes Pumbaa take off his tusks. But Pumbaa is unable to do so since his "tusk bones are permanently attached to his head bones." So the three natives take out their weapons to catch and kill the warthog and cut his tusks off. Timon and Pumbaa run away with the natives chasing them. Timon and Pumbaa find a restaurant that has a sign that says that tusks are required except for meerkats. When the duo enters the restaurant, the three natives follow them but get kicked out since they don't have tusks. They take their costumes off and go back to the university. "Beast of Eden" The Natives steal a beast's magic gold tooth. They also capture Timon and Pumbaa and send them to a bottomless pit, which they fall into for weeks. When the two finally land, they run into the beast, who starts crying because of his missing gold tooth. When the beast takes Timon and Pumbaa back outside, Timon and Pumbaa agree to retrieve his tooth from the natives. The two try several ways to get the tooth from the native chief, but they all end in failure. Timon and Pumbaa try one more way to retrieve the tooth from the natives and it's a marching band. When Timon and Pumbaa make the natives turn around, the four realize that they've been tricked and they chase Timon and Pumbaa. When the two friends and the natives get to the bottomless pit, the tooth falls in there and the beast has it back. While the beast chases the three natives, Pumbaa shows Timon that he has the native chief's tooth. Navigation Category:Kidnapper Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Thugs Category:Amoral Category:Redeemed Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:TV Show Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Comedy Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand